new changes
by harrypotterslash4life
Summary: you heard this before harry neville blaise luna and draco move to forks and meet the cullens. harry falls in love with edward but this time harry sing!
1. Chapter 1

New Changes

It was odd for Harry he looked around and sighed; he heard footsteps and knew it was his siblings

"What's wrong Harry" Luna said worried

"It's nothing Luna I'm just a bit nervous it's a new school"

"You'll be fine" Blaise said Neville and Draco just smiled.

"Yea lets go to school" Harry smiled they filled the Mercedes-Benz and drove off to Forks High School. When they arrived every eye turned to the new car when the five new students stepped out the car everyone gasped they were gorgeous. Blaise put an arm around Draco in a possessive loving way Neville did the same with Luna and Harry just smiled and walked besides them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The Cullens watched as the students gaped over the new students, they heard the whispers and was highly amused.

"They are just like the Cullens except those two are gay"

"Your right but you could tell who would be who in the Cullens"

"Yea the girl is Alice, her boyfriend is Jasper the blonde male has that same look Rosalie gives people the olive skinned one has the same relax laid-back look Emmet has and then there is the loner just like Edward"

"These muggles are idiots if they think I'm anything like that vampire I'm more open-minded" the vampires heard the gay blonde say arrogantly

"But if you remember my dear brother it took how long for you to become open-minded toward others" the young woman said her grey eyes twinkling"

"No matter I'm still optimistic"

"Optimistic or masochistic" the smallest said the blonde sneered at raised his head arrogantly

"Now Draco relax you know he's just playing" the olive skin one said

"No he's not"

"Yea you know I love you right Draco" Harry gave the blonde a puppy look that made the blonde roll his grey eyes but he had already forgiven the raven haired but he didn't have to say so.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The Cullens watched the new students interact with each when the bell rang they smiled the two couples kissed and went off to their first class. It was shocking when Edward discovered he couldn't hear any of the new kids minds when it was time for lunch the Cullens sat at their normal table five minutes the new kids sauntered in gracefully they watched as Neville spun Luna gracefully the small petite child really was a blonde reminder of Alice. They sat at a table with their food eating before they were assaulted by Jessica Stanley and her friends.

"hi there, I'm Jessica this is Mike, Eric, Bella, and Angela" she said smiling at Harry they all looked at her as if expecting them to leave Harry looked at the Cullens and quickly met Edwards eyes the bronze haired teen smiled at him and Harry blushed. Bella noticed his gaze and spoke.

"Oh those are the Cullens the one with the short spike…"

"We know already thanks"

"You don't wanna get involved with them they aren't all as they seem" she said

"Neither are we and I'm pretty sure we are more dangerous than they are" Blaise said his violet eyes glinting in mischief

"Yea well they put me in the hospital"

"So you went from leech to dog pathetic really"

"How did you-"

"You reek of dog personally I'm glad you let the leech go my brother will make him very happy" Draco said with a smirk

"Draco really"

"Might as well be honest with the bitch"

"DRACO" the siblings said in shock

"What"

"Hey watch yourself little faggot" Mike growled

"Hold up now you got the wrong one buddy" Blaise stood defending his boyfriends his eyes sharp.

"No you got the wrong one don't mess with me new boy" Harry stood his emerald eyes glowing eerily

"I suggest removing yourself now before someone gets hurt" he said his voice calm but the sibling knew it was an immediate sign of danger

"Make us" Eric said

"Wait Angela you are welcomed to stay the rest leave" Luna said in a commanding voice

"Like I said make us" Eric said Blaise smiled almost cruelly and sat down Harry remained standing he tilted his head and smiled before he took not only his tray of food but Neville's to and dumped it on the both boys head he then took the open milks from Luna and Draco's and poured it on Bella and Jessica.

"Now I'm pretty sure you wanna go change right" he said innocently, Mike grabbed the smaller boy and was ready to swing when someone caught his fist; Harry looked over the boy's shoulder and saw glowing honey eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they asked you guys to move" a soft melodious voice said it seemed all the Cullens had come over; every eye in the cafeteria was on them.

"Back off Cullen since when did you care you don't know them"

"Maybe but why pick on someone smaller"

"More like evil"

"We move from England where I'm the icon of the light to a place named after a utensil only to be called evil sorprendere "he muttered

"You speak Italian"

"Oui attirant" Harry said happily

"And he speaks French" Alice squealed

"Tu debbono sua Alice" he said Alice squealed happily while Luna smiled

"Quit flirting with her Harry she's taken" Luna

"Aww but she so cute" he said playing with her hair, Edward chuckled at their antics

"Why are you communicating with these humans?"

"Told you I'm more open-minded than her" Draco sneered

"Lord Lucius is gonna have a fit when he finds out" Neville said smiling Luna froze and her own siblings knew he was having a vision.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(YAY! I FINALLY I UPDATED)

*Vision*

Luna saw not only her siblings but the Cullens, she then saw a little girl with bronze hair and vibrant emerald eyes. Luna watched as she ran to a little girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes and asked a question.

"Hey Alyssa wanna go running"

"No my mommy said I don't need too I'm already a pretty little girl"

"But its fun come on Lyssa please"

"Arianna if doesn't want to go relax maybe later honey" Edward said gently Harry came behind him and smiled.

"And if no one goes I'll go with you"

"But your slow papa I need a fast person"

"Hey know I'm not slow your dad and you are just a little speedy Gonzalez so there"

"Oh please daddy tell him, tell papa he's just a slowbot"

"Now, now children be nice Arianna I'll take you running later"

"Now the family is complete" both Luna and Alice said in unison

*End Vision*

"Eep awww was so adorable, oh my god, Harry she was gorgeous"

"Who Luna damn"

"Your daughter silly who else" the small teen blinked at her and then just stared at her like she was crazy

"Wait… I'm gay so how am I having kids"

"Oh my god you don't know" Draco said again Harry blinked he opened his mouth then spoke again

"Know what? What the hell you guys what"

"You can give birth Harry your bearer"

"Huh?" came the weak response Harry suddenly felt dizzy he passed out and Edward caught him before he fell.

"What are you people?"

"That's a explanation for later come by our house around six tonight" Blaise said

"Lucius has a late night shift"Luna said

"So does Carlise" Alice looking at her own siblings

"Well when they get off we'll come by" Rosalie said haughtily

"We have to ask our dad"

"He's gonna snap"

"So how about we don't tell him a thing" Harry suggested cheekily getting up f but not letting go of Edward

"Well he's only going to flip when we tell him who the baby's other father is going to be"

"I'm afraid to ask but who is it please tell she won't come out some mutant oh my poor baby girl"

"Well mutant no half-vampire yes" the small teen blinked and looked up before his mouth formed and 'o'

"You mean…"

"Yes I do"

"Right well um this is odd"  
"Wait I'm confused"

"What is going "  
"Apparently the baby girl's father is Edward"

Sorry short my computer is being odd. I"ll be updating my other two stories soon 


End file.
